Cold Freedom
by TheMoonIsShinningInTheDark
Summary: A boy who is trapped in a prison waits for his freedom. Finally after a long time, he was freed by a boy named Steven Universe who is a gem-human hybrid. Events will unfold in the future that awaits. And who is this person that Pearl is depressed about that isn't Steven's mother? Rated T for violence and bad language.
1. Chapter 1: The Climax is Rising

**A.N: Hey it's your fellow author, Moon. You probably figured that I am writing another story... Don't worry I'm not giving up on my other stories. I just have to write this story. I really hope this is interesting to you since some of my readers probably loves Steven Universe so far in series. If you haven't seen it, than I would really advise you to watch it because it is really good. And I also notice that nobody else besides one author wrote a crossover of these two shows on Fanfiction. I really hope that people will write more stories with these two shows because I could see that both of them would really good crossovers together.**

 **Anyways since I'm rambling on and I already wrote this short paragraph to you guys (but it might be a long paragraph in your point of view), I am going to write this story right now. This might be a short chapter or a long chapter but you'll find out! It's after the episode Indirect Kiss which means Steven has his healing spit. I really hope you guys enjoy this story! See you at the bottom when this chapter is finish.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 1

It is so cold. So so cold. Which is weird since the cold never bothered him and he loves it.

He does not know how long he has been trapped. Trapped away from his partner. Oh how he misses his partner, Emerald. It has been so long. He just wants to find her and fuse back with her to be an experience like good times. But he knew that won't happen. Probably never again. Tears welled up from his icy blue eyes. He misses her so much.

 _'Emerald, wherever you are...please be okay.'_ He thought with a sad expression.

The boy felt pain. Pain that was radiating on his back. He knew what that meant. It meant that this gem is cracked which is a bad sign. Or maybe he got stabbed in that area. Trying not to draw any pain, he slowly turns around and looks at his back.

His gem _was_ cracked.

He sighs. Why couldn't he just be stabbed. Then he could go into his gem and regenerate but sadly that didn't happen.

Now he is trapped in some prison without Emerald and his gem was cracked. Great. Just great.

Those tears that were held in a dam finally broke out. They trailed down his face and before he knew it, he was crying. He puts his knees up to his chest and holds them with his head on his knees. The boy just wanted to get out of this prison to be free.

Freedom.

Oh how he wants to get out of this prison to stretch out his icy wings. However the boy can't since his gem is broken. This will be the first thing he will do when his gem is healed. And that is flying on Earth in its beautiful night sky.

After that he will go see his sister and his friends that were with him for the longest time. He misses them so much it was heartbreaking. He wonders if they miss him? Especially his sister.

He smiles softly remembering all of the positive and fun times they had together.

The boy sighs again since he knows flying and seeing them again won't ever happen anytime soon. Which is a total bummer.

All the boy wants to do is get out of this prison.

Sadly he didn't know that the love of his life, Emerald is in the same situation as him.

* * *

Pearl was depressed. But this time it wasn't about Rose or Steven. It was about someone that was really close to her but went missing or was captured by someone. She just doesn't know who would do this.

The Crystal Gem sat on one of the waterfalls in her room. Pearl sighs and kept looking at different pictures of someone that was really special to her. It was a young boy with aqua blue skin, messy raven black hair, icy blue eyes and has a scatter of freckles on his cheeks. He was grinning along with Pearl in this picture.

In another picture there was her, that boy with a young girl. This girl has grassy green skin, snow white hair that is tied in a high ponytail with bright emerald eyes. All three of them were smiling.

She sighs again. Oh how she misses them. She doesn't know what happen, they just simply disappeared. She hopes that they are alright and not corrupted like the other gems that she and the other Crystal Gems are dealing with. That would be a depressing disaster. Worse than not knowing where they are.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Where ever you two are, please be okay." She said softly in a whispered voice.

Pearl looks at another photo which shows another young boy. He has turquoise skin , messy raven black hair with streaks of snow white hair in different areas. He had different colored eyes which one is icy blue eye while the other eye is emerald. He also had a scatter of freckles on his cheeks and was grinning along side with Pearl who was smiling.

She softly smiles with the tears still trailing down her cheeks.

 _'I hope we will meet again...'_ She thought looking at all of the pictures.

* * *

Steven Universe got out of his bedroom and head down the steps to relax in his living room rather than being in his bedroom. He saw Amethyst and Garnet talking to each other in the kitchen. Amethyst was sitting on the counter, swinging her feet. While Garnet is standing in front of Amethyst with her arms crossed. Curious of what they are talking about, the young Crystal Gem walks over to them.

"I'm serious Garnet. Why won't we just talk to her. I mean he's been missing for a long time and she's still is upset about it.'

"No."

"Why not?"

"What are we suppose to say Amethyst?"

"I don't know! Something that would snap her out-"

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice rang out from behind them, interrupting their conversation. Garnet quickly turns around and sees Steven. His eyes shown curiosity of their conversation. Before Garnet could say something that will tell him not to worry, Amethyst beats her before she could say anything.

"Oh just that Pearl can't stop crying about someone that went missing a few years ago."

"Amethyst!"

"What? It _is_ the truth!"

Steven rises an eyebrow. "And who's that someone?"

"Oh it's just her brother." She answered shrugging.

Steven's eyes widened in wonderment.

"WHAT?! Pearl has a brother?!" He yelled with pure excitement.

Amethyst nods. "Yeah he's the youngest."

"Amethyst." Garnet said giving her a glare through her shades.

"What? The shrimp has the right to know. Besides it's not a big secret from him or anybody." She said rolling her eyes.

"What's his name?" Steven said bouncing up and down with excitement with starry eyes.

Amethyst grins seeing his excitement. "His name is-"

The Temple Gate opens and out came Pearl which cut the purple gem off. Pearls eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying about her missing brother. There was tears that were still streaming down. When she saw the three of them, she quickly rubs off the tears that were on her pale face and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Pearl!" Steven said with a bright smile.

"Hi Steven." She greeted smiling back at him.

"So, would you mind telling me who this brother of yours is..." Steven said slowly and excited.

Pearl's eyes widened and she glances at the two other gems in front of her while Steven is still bouncing around in excitement, wanting to know more about her brother.

"You told him?!" She said in disbelief towards Garnet and Amethyst.

Amethyst shrugs. "He has the right to know. You can't keep secrets from him all the time."

Garnet nods in agreement.

Pearl sighs. "Yes I have a brother but he's not here." She said feeling the tears starting to form again.

"Where is he than?" He asked looking worried.

"I don't know, Steven." She said softly and quietly but you were able to hear her.

Steven gasps. "So you mean...he's missing..."

Pearl sadly nods.

"Oh..." Steven said softly with a frown.

An idea came to his mind.

"We could look for him." Steven said with a grin.

Pearl blinks. "But Steven...we already looked everywhere for him. Where is there to look?"

"Maybe you guys didn't look hard enough..." He said with a shrug.

Amethyst chuckles. "He got you there." She said with a small smirk.

Pearl shoot Amethyst a glare which she ignored.

Garnet didn't say anything.

Steven sighs. "What if you didn't look everywhere. You guys should try again. How about you remember the last place your brother was at Pearl before he went missing." He said trying to get further in this mystery of theirs.

Pearl thought for a moment. A last place that her brother was the there before he went missing...

Garnet and Amethyst were thinking the last time they saw him.

A few minutes past and Steven knew that this was going to take a while since they haven't seen him for such a while.

So much for it being easy.

 **Well looks like this chapter is done. I know that I shouldn't have revealed that Pearl's depression is her brother on the first chapter but I want these chapters to be long and not short. It would probably take me a few weeks before the next chapter is finish. If you guys want to spread out any ideas on your reviews for this story, that would be really great!**

 **I know this is a short paragraph for my note but I gotta go. See you on the next chapter!**

 **Please Review!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery of the Object

**A.N: *waves to the readers* Hello everyone! I have came back with another chapter of this story.**

 **Danny: Yeah about that...when am I going to be in this story?**

 **Moon: Ok for the thousand time! You _are_ in this story. *glares at Danny***

 **Danny: *thinks for a moment* Uh I don't see it.** **Especially since this is a crossover between my show and this show called Steven Universe.**

 **Moon: *sighs* You really _are_ clueless. *shakes head with a blank look***

 **Danny: I am not clueless!**

 **Moon: Yeah you are!**

 **Danny: *huffs* Whatever...**

 **Moon: Just do the disclaimer.**

 **Danny: Fine. I'm doing it because I feel like it, not because you asked me.**

 **Moon: *deadpanned look and doesn't say anything***

 **Danny:** **Disclaimer: Moon doesn't own me, my show or Steven Universe.**

 **Moon: Enjoy this chapter and I might say something at the bottom.**

Chapter 2

After a while of brainstorming one of the Crystal Gems finally figured out the last place that they heard Pearl's brother was going.

Strawberry Battlefield.

A place where 5,000 years ago, gem warriors fought and some were destroyed in combat.

It was a great but tragic part of gems' history.

Steven got off the warp pad. While the other Crystal Gems got off too.

"Ok. So do you remember his mission here?" He said smiling seeing that they are making progress.

Pearl shakes her head. "I don't remember what his mission was..." She said with a faint blue blush on her pale cheeks.

Steven facepalms with a sigh. So much for making progress.

"Maybe we should split up and look around?" He offered his idea to them.

Pearl looks at him like he was crazy.

Steven frowns seeing the response he was gonna get.

"Are you crazy?! You don't know who or what is crawling around? And you might get hurt!" She explains to him, thinking about all the bad possibilities that could happened to Steven from wondering around and getting injured from any corrupted gems. Steven glares at her and was about to argue.

"Relax Pearl, Steven's going to be fine. I'll go with him if you want me to keep him out of trouble." Amethyst said with a smile.

Pearl's frown deepen as she glares at Amethyst. "Amethyst, I don't think that's a goo-"

"Sounds like a good idea, Amethyst." A voice said ranging out of Pearl's worried rants about Steven.

All three of them glances at the direction of the voice that belongs to Garnet.

"You can't be serious, Garnet?! What if he gets hurt? We can't have that!" She said as Steven and Amethyst continued to glare at her with irritation.

"He'll be fine. Amethyst will be with him." Garnet said simply.

Amethyst and Steven grins while Pearl frowns. After it seems like hours, Pearl finally stopped frowning and sighs.

"Alright like Steven said let's split up and find my brother! Once when we're done, come back to the warp pad. Let's hope we came find him..." She said with determination but said that last part softly.

Everyone nodded. Pearl and Garnet went separate ways while Steven and Amethyst start walking their own way.

Steven starts to ponder about Pearl's brother wondering what was he like. Is he nice? Is he like Pearl? Does he eat like Amethyst? Does he act like Garnet? Or is he evil like the type of people that they usually fight? That couldn't be true...right?

"Hey Steven!" A voice rang out, snapping out of Steven's musing.

Steven glances to his left and sees Amethyst looking at a spear stuck the ground.

"What is it, Amethyst?" He asked confused.

"Uh it's a spear. Come over here and check it out!" She said with a grin as she waves him over to it.

Steven walks over to it. "Wow that's a huge spear."

Amethyst's grin got wider and puts her hand to feel the spear. "I know! I wonder if I could put this spear in my room?"

Steven chuckles.

"Uh Amethyst?"

She glances at him with a curious expression, taking her hand off of the spear. "Yeah poofy? What's up?"

"Um...what was Pearl's brother like?" He asked with another curious look.

Amethyst smirks and crosses her arms. "You really wanna know, huh?"

Steven simply nods. Amethyst walks a few steps away from the spear and sits down on the grass. She pats the ground next to her and Steven takes a seat next to her.

"Well Pearl's brother is a really great guy. Thankfully he doesn't act like her." Steven chuckles at that, knowing how Pearl's personality is like. "Me and him were really good friends. When we first met he totally accepted me for who I really am. I mean he was never rude to me. Or even scold me like Pearl does but that's rare when he does that. We always hang and do fun stuff together. He is also really protective of his comrades. And he never goes down without a fight. He even has a mischievous streak on him." She said with a smile, remembering all of the good memories with him.

"What did you guys do when you hung around together?"

Amethyst laughs. "Oh wow a lot of things. We always joke around together. We even prank on Pearl together." She said laughing harder.

Steven looked amazed with starry eyes. "Wow so you guys even prank her even if he was her own brother?"

Amethyst grins with a nod.

His eyes were still starry. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Your gonna love him when you meet him." She said smiling softy at Steven.

Steven nods as something catches his eyes. Slowly he gets up and walks over to it. Amethyst notices and also gets up from the ground.

"What is it, Steven?"

Steven didn't answer.

"Steven?"

He still didn't answer.

Steven was looking at a beautiful tree. However this tree wasn't like normal trees you see everyday. This tree looked like a normal tree but on the branches it had pink flowers growing from it. At the top there was water in the tree that resembles a pond. Different streams from the pond were streaming down the trunk of the tree. The water probably meant to water the grass.

"Wow this is amazing." He said with stars in his eyes again.

"Yeah, I never knew that this tree was here." She said analyzing the water tree with interest.

Steven nods and continued to look at the tree. However he noticed an object next to the roots of the tree. Slowly he walks over to the object.

It was a thermos?

 _'What's a thermos doing here?'_ He thought with a rise eyebrow as he bend down to his knees.

The thermos was a silver color with green lines on it. There were buttons on it, making it look advance but old technology.

'Hey Amethyst! Check this out!" Steven called out to her. Maybe she knows what this thermos is doing her? Amethyst stopped looking at the tree and went over to where the young boy is at.

"Yeah Steven? What's up?" She questioned.

Steven points at the thermos. "Look what I found."

"A thermos? What's that doing here?" Amethyst asked with a questioning look.

Steven shrugs. He slowly and carefully picks it up so the thermos won't get any damage in any way as it is already. He traces the green lines with his finger softly. There was some rust here and there on the thermos.

"How long was this here? Nobody didn't even notice a thermos by this tree...?" Steven said looking at it.

Amethyst shrugs. "Who knows how long it's been here."

"Maybe somebody dropped it."

"Are you serious? This place has been abandon right after the war." She said with a shake of her head.

"Huh? That's weird. Who would leave a thermos around?"

"Who cares. Let's go find Pearl and Garnet."

"Alright." Steven said with a nod and walks away from the mysterious tree with the thermos.

Amethyst sees him taking the thermos but she shrugs it off. However she realizes something.

"Hey Steven, maybe you should put that thermos back where it was."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want Pearl to be a pain in the butt because you picked up a thermos that is 'dangerous' and would destroy us all." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's true but I really want to keep it though." Steven said sadly.

Amethyst sighs. "Alright but don't say I warned you."

He brightens up and gives her a grin.

Amethyst stretches. "Ok, I think we are done looking."

"Yeah but we didn't even look..." He said with a rise eyebrow.

"Uh yeah we did. We looked at the tree and was looking when we were walking."

Steven nods. "That counts."

Amethyst grins in agreement.

Sadly he didn't hear any noise from the thermos as both of them walk back to the warp pad.

* * *

The young boy sat alone in the dark tight place all curled up. He sighs and puts his head to the wall. He looks up and still saw darkness.

"When will I ever get out?" He asked himself.

He silently chuckles. Probably never. So much for hope, he guess.

No...maybe he...should believe in...hope...

But maybe...that's...not...the case.

...Since nobody found...him...yet...in this...stupid...prison...

Another patch of tears were starting to come out of his dam.

...Don't cry...I don't...want to...

Not...now...maybe later would...be better...

Sadly the dam broke.

"DAMN IT! I-I TOLD M-MYSELF NOT TO CRY. AND I CRY ANYWAYS!" He screams with tears flowing down his cheeks. Quickly he wipes the tears away but they just kept coming.

 _'Calm down. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay...I hope..."_ He thought to himself. But the dam kept on going. He punches the wall...hard.

STOP CRYING...NOW!

When will he ever get out?

* * *

Steven thought he felt the thermos move or even heard a bang from it. He puts the thermos up to eye-level. Did that thermos really do that? Amethyst stopped and turned her head around. She saw the half human standing there, looking at the rusted thermos, curiously.

"Steven? Are you okay ?" She asked.

Steven looks up and nods. He starts to walk with her with a troubled expression about the thermos.

Amethyst continues to walk but glances back at Steven with a worried expression that the boy didn't even notice.

Steven glances back at the thermos that's in his hand. Was that _really_ his imagination or not?

 **This chapter is thankfully done. Just to let you know again, if you have any questions about this chapter or story, just write a review about it or email me. I will get back to you as soon as I can. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom is Taking its Turn

**A.N: Wow was that last chapter something? I really hope you guys are excited for the next chapter cause I am writing it and updating it right now!**

 **Danny: Yeah that would take three days from now to do it. Or even maybe a week.**

 **Moon: Nobody asked you!**

 **Danny: I'm just saying. By the way can I ask you a question?**

 **Moon: *sigh* What's your question?**

 **Danny: Who is that boy that is tripped in that thermos for a very long time? Is it Tucker? Someone I know? Or someone that the Crystal Gems know?**

 **Moon: *facepalms* Do you really want me to answer that?**

 **Danny: *smiles* yes.**

 **Moon: *changes the subject* Anyways can somebody do the disclaimer?**

 **Danny: Wait I thought you were going to ans-**

 **Garnet: I'll do it**

 **Moon: Great!**

 **Danny: Bu-**

 **Garnet: Moon does not own anything.**

 **Moon: Uh except for my story.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

As expected, Pearl did have some complaints about the rusty old thermos. However that didn't stop Steven defending himself and the thermos. Thankfully she waved it off since she is too upset not being able to find her long lost little brother.

They warp back to the temple.

"Pearl I really thought we were going to him. I'm sorry if this was a waste of time." Steven said with a frown.

Pearl softly smiles at him. "It's alright Steven. It wasn't a waste of time but thank you for trying." She said as she sadly walks away from the group and into her room.

Once when she left, Steven walks off the warp pad and sighs. Amethyst and Garnet follows his lead. He puts the thermos on the counter and puts his other hand through his dark curly hair.

"I just wish I could help Pearl with her problem..."

"If only we could find her brother." Garnet said crossing her arms.

Amethyst nods but didn't say anything.

Steven sighs and glances at the thermos.

"I'm gonna go talk to Connie. I promise her that we were going to hang out at the beach." He said taking the green and silver thermos.

"You're bringing the thermos?" Garnet asked rising an eyebrow but you couldn't see because of her shades.

"Yeah, I'm showing it to Connie." He answered with a grin.

Amethyst smirks. "Oh, I hope you have a fun time with her." She said in a voice that was saying 'I know you really like her'.

Steven blushes. "T-Thanks Amethyst."

Seeing his blush made her smirk go wider.

"Have a good time, Steven." Garnet simply said with a smile.

Steven's blush goes deeper. "Thanks Garnet. I-I'm gonna go now..." He spluttered and quickly got out of the house. He heard Amethyst laugh and Garnet chuckle. The boy shakes his head and went down the steps with the old thermos in his hand. He head towards the beach.

Connie was standing there watching the waves go back and forth in the ocean.

"Hey!" Steven explains with a wave. She notices him and waves back with a smile.

He loves that smile. It's beautiful.

Wait what was he thinking, she's his best friend. His _only_ best friend. He doesn't want to lose his only best friend. He mentally shakes off that thought and walks over to her.

"Hey Steven." She greeted.

Steven greeted back to her.

Connie noticed the thermos. "What's with the thermos?"

Steven glances at the thermos. "Oh this thing? I found it on my trip with the Crystal Gems."

Her eyes look at the thermos with curiosity and excitement. "Oh. What did you guys do?"

Steven grins. Connie always loves hearing his adventures with the Crystal Gems.

Both of them relaxed on the beach as Steven explains everything about Pearl having a brother and that they looked for him. He told her that they searched the last place he was at which was the Strawberry Battlefield. They split up to search. He told her that he went with Amethyst and they found a awesome spear and cool tree that held a pond. He even told her what Amethyst said about Pearl's brother.

"And that's how we found this rusty thermos but we never found Pearl's brother though." Steven said finishing his explanation.

Connie looked amazed but sad. "That's horrible. Who knew that this whole time Pearl actually had a brother. A little brother."

Steven nods. "I know. It makes me wonder if I really do know stuff about them. Like their history and stories about their past."

Steven glances back at the thermos with a curious expression. He takes it and start to open the lid.

"I want to see what's inside here." He said seeing her giving him a confused look.

Once when the thermos was open, he peeked inside...but he saw nothing.

"What do you see?" Connie asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"So it's empty?" She asked with a rise eyebrow.

Steven nodded sadly. "I thought that there was something cool in there so I could show you." He said looking down at the rusty thermos.

Connie put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. "It's fine. You could put cool stuff in it or even put it in your room as a decoration." She said with a smile trying to brighten him up again.

She loved seeing him all happy and bright like the sun. It made her feel happy as well. Connie didn't want him to feel sad, it made her heart drop into sadness not knowing how to brighten his spirits again.

Steven looks up at her and manage a smile to her.

That smile made her heart flutter. She's glad that she could help him even though she isn't awesome like him with his magical life that she doesn't have.

"Thanks Connie! That actually give some good ideas on what to do with it." Steven said finally grinning. Connie couldn't help but grin back at him.

Suddenly a phone rang. Connie sighs that their moment is over. "That's probably my mom." She said as she checks her phone and it was her mom. The human girl flips open her phone to answer her mother.

"Hello mom." She said greeting her mom politely.

"I'm at the beach with Steven." She answered.

Steven watched not knowing what's going to happen.

"Uh huh. Uh huh...oh I see...okay...bye..." She said with a frown as she hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked looking worried with a frown. He was frowning since he couldn't see her smile anymore.

"I have to go..."

"Why?" He said frowning. The hybrid didn't want her to leave. They only hung out for about twenty minutes or so.

"I have to go eat diner. If I don't get home now I won't be able to see you again." She said giving him a small smile.

Steven sighed but manage to smile back "Okay."

What was he supposed to do do. The best idea is just let her go like usual or Connie won't see him again for a long time. Then she won't have him as her only best friend and neither will he. Connie got up and started to walk away from Steven. She waves and left him alone on the beach. Steven waves back and sighs again. He lays down on the sand, sighing again. He glances back at the rusty thermos.

Is there really nothing in there...?

* * *

The boy still couldn't stop crying. His tears were still running like waterfalls that never seem to end.

"Why...can't...I...stop...crying...?!" He screamed with a sniffle here and there.

He growls and punches the wall again and again, over and over.

This isn't fun and he just wants to get out...NOW! But he has to be patient. He sighs. Being patient is not easy for him at all though.

* * *

Steven sighs. It was just him and this rusty thermos that has nothing interesting about it. He wished Connie didn't have to leave. They were having a good time which was about twenty minutes though. But he will see her again after dinner or maybe tomorrow. He hope he will see her after dinner or tomorrow.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang that snap him out of his thoughts. He glances where the sound came from.

It was the thermos. The rusty thermos that had nothing in it...

He heard another bang from it.

Steven gently picks up the thermos and press it to his ear.

Another bang came from it.

"There's actually something in there and it might be alive." He whispered to himself. Worry and excitement were in his eyes. He was so glad that he found this thermos. He might save somebody from being trapped in a dark place.

Steven gets up from the sand and looks at the thermos, looking if there is anyway to get that living being out. He saw something that makes a small smile etched to his face.

There was a button.

Before he pressed the button, he slowly takes off the lid. If he pressed the button than that someone would get hurt from hitting the top if he doesn't open it. When the lid was open, he takes his finger and presses the button.

The thermos roared back to life. A blue light came out of the opening, making Steven glad that he opened it.

Something or actually someone came out of the thermos.

 **Gave you some** **Stevonnie! I hope you guys like this chapter...if not then GET OFF OF MY PAGE!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited With Comrades

**A.N: Something exciting is going to happen in this chapter... Someone is finally coming out of the thermos!**

 **Danny: Finally I get to see who it is! Can you at least tell me who is it? A name?**

 **Moon: No. Anyways from that interruption, we are going to see the person that we waited to see. You guys probably already guessed it but someone that is clueless didn't... Now that i'm starting to lose track, let's get this story started that you all have waited for.**

 **Danny: Yeah by the way are you the one who called me clueless because i'm not clueless.**

 **Moon: *Ignores him* Amethyst could you start the disclaimer?**

 **Amethyst: Sure Moon. Disclaimer: Moon doesn't own us or our shows. Just this story.**

 **Moon: Enjoy and see you at the bottom of this chapter. *grins***

Chapter 4

When the blue light from the thermos faded away, out came a gem. The gem looks a lot like Amethyst's but it was a bright icy blue. However the gem had a giant crack. The crack stretches across the gem in three different directions. It wasn't like the crack Amethyst had, it was much worse than her's.

The cracked gem glowed a bright blue that almost looked like the color white but it still had a icy blue tint.

A body emerges from the gem.

Then came its hair, clothes and other characteristics of its body. When it was finish, the glow faded away. The body fell on the sand on its knees.

It was a boy.

A teenager.

The boy had messy light silver hair. His skin was the shade of dark blue. Two tiny sharp fangs were poking out of his mouth He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a star cut-out in the back of the shirt that reveals his cracked gem. He was wearing finger-less black bandages that reach to the mid of his arm. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants. He had two white belts around his waist that went cris-cross. However he wasn't wearing any shoes...he was barefoot except there was the same bandages on his feet that were wrapped in the middle of each foot. He even had them wrapped on both of his ankles.

Steven's eyes widened in wonder when he saw the boy landed in the sand faced down.

The boy slowly sat up on his knees and turns around to face the hybrid.

His eyes weren't normal.

The boy's eyes were a dull blue. You couldn't tell what shade what it was. However when you look deep inside of them...they looked like frozen glaciers shattering from harsh impact from something unknown.

The boy smiles. "Thank you." He said. His voice sounded a bit raspy like he hasn't used it for such a while. He slowly gets up but stumbles since he probably haven't walk for such a long time. Steven grabs the boy's arms to help him not fall back into the sand.

"Y-You saved my life...thank you so much!" The boy said grinning which showed more of his two fangs which were sticking out like two small sharp toothpicks out of his mouth but his eyes didn't show a sparkle of life or light.

"Your welcome. My name is Steven. Steven Universe. What's yours?" He asked with a smile.

The boy smiles back. When the Crystal Gem said his name...it sounded...familiar but the boy couldn't place it. It was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't figure it out.

"My name is Larimar but you can call me Danny."

Steven had a starry look in his eyes. "You're a gem."

Danny nodded agreeing on what he just said. His dull blue eyes look at Steven and he tilts his head in confusion. "Are you also a gem?"

"Yeah I am!" He said with another one of his signature grins.

The boy with the cracked gem couldn't help grin again. There was something about Steven that made him smile or grin whenever he does, it makes him feel happy. It might be his bright personality or maybe there are other possibilities about that. Danny wasn't sure but he didn't care right now because he hasn't talked to anyone in such a while and it makes him glad that he met a new friend that will always make the harsh weight go away on a bad day or having a lot of stress.

"So...how long have you been in this thermos?" Steven asked nervously as he shows the rusty thermos to Danny.

Danny blinks. "I don't know...?"

Steven give him a confused look. "W-What do you mean, you don't know?"

The gem shrugs. "I just don't know. I don't even know who locked me in there..." It was such a blur when it happened, it was very fuzzy in his memory and it might be because his gem was cracked. Crazy things can happened when your gem is cracked and when it gets worse.

"Oh. That's horrible." Steven said slowly not really knowing how to answer that.

Danny only nodded not saying anything. He glances at the ocean and sighs. Then he sits back down on the sand on his bottom with a distant look in his dull eyes.

Steven glances at the boy with a worried look since he is his new friend. He walks over to the gem and sits down next to him on the sand.

"I wish I could just go home..." He whispered pulling his knees up to his body.

Steven frown and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Larimar flinches from the touch and looks at him curiously.

"Don't worry I'll help you find your home." Steven said grinning.

The cracked gem's dull eyes widened from what Steven just told him. "Y-You don't have to do that..." Steven already did enough for him.

"Why not? I want to help you get back to your home. Nobody should be alone and away from their home."

"B-But Steven you've helped me so much already, don't have to."

"But I really want to. I want to help my new friend." He said with another smile.

Danny couldn't help but sadly smile back with a small chuckle. "You barely know me though."

"I know but that's a good thing."

Danny rises an eyebrow from that statement. "A good thing?"

"That means I could learn more about you..."

The gem blinks but smiles softly even though his dull eyes shows otherwise. "Okay."

Steven's eyes had stars in them not knowing what the boy's eyes held. He was just so amazed that he met a new gem that wasn't Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl. There are gems out there beside them which sounds really cool! But Larimar's eyes, his dull eyes, they hold something in them. Like a really intense emotion that is part of sadness and anger. Also there was something else like he was looking for something or someone but other than that his dull eyes still unknown emotions that Steven still can't figure out.

Danny didn't know what to do. First he was trapped in that container for an unknown long period of time. Then after such a long time he was freed by this kid. This kid named Steven Universe. But the problem is he seems so familiar. It's just he can't remember. He mentally sighs, it's so hard to even grasp just a tiny bit of his memories. Maybe it's because of his gem being cracked. His head turned to look at the gem and cringes, that's a lot of cracks. The minimum he can see is three spreading across it. This is bad. Really bad. If it shatters...he dies. The warrior felt tears about to surface but he pushed them away. He didn't want to die but he can't cry about it. Crying makes it worse. Worse for him, his gem and this situation.

However before he or Steven could think any further a scream erupted from their thoughts.

"STEVEN!"

Both Steven and Danny and sees the Crystal Gems running towards them with their weapons in their hands. Both of them slowly got up from the sandy floor. Steven looked very excited to see these people while Danny just looked very confused from this situation.

 _'Who are these people? I feel like I know them somehow...but how do you know someone that you never met before...?'_ Larimar thought with confusion still showing.

"We saw this flash of bright blue light and we came as quickly as possible!" Pearl said looking very worried, not noticing Larimar for a moment.

This statement brought Danny out of this thoughts, he glances at the girl that was talking with a very worried tone. She looked very worried for Steven's safety.

 _'Flash of blue light? It was all because of me, I made them worry...'_ He thought sadly with realization.

"Except for a certain someone who took to long for some 'important thing' they had to take care of." She also added taking a glance and giving a stern glare at Amethyst.

"What? It was important!" Amethyst protested.

"No it wasn't." Garnet said simply, glancing at Amethyst with a frown. Amethyst huffed and crosses her arms with a small pout. Pearl rolls her eyes from Amethyst's protest.

Steven was jumping up and down with excitement. He was excited because he wanted to introduce Danny to his friends. They would probably help the boy find his home that he had waited for such a long time from being contained in that thermos.

Larimar was trying to figure out who these people were and why do they look so familiar. So many theories where racing through his mind. He didn't know if they were the good guys or the bad guys. What if they did something bad to him. Something worse than being trapped and contained in that small thermos. He sighs, he was freaking out too much and he didn't even talked to them yet.

 _'Just talk to them. Maybe they won't try to beat me up and put in that stupid thermos again. They're probably one of the good guys.'_ A small smile graced on his face. That's what he should do. Talk to them.

Pearl sighs. If only if they got to this area a little earlier than nothing would have happened to Steven. However he is unscratched from harm which is a good sign. She finally noticed the other person that was with Steven. A tall boy with light grey hair and dull blue eyes. But the shocking part with his dark blue skin, which shows he isn't human. Her eyes looks at his appearance to see if he was dangerous and would try to hurt Steven. However she knows one boy who had blue skin and that was...

She gasps and nearly drops her spear from her reaction. She knows him! She knows who he is!

Garnet and Amethyst both glance at Pearl and saw that her eyes were widen from shock. They both looked at the direction that she was looking from and saw the other boy that was with Steven. They didn't notice him till now.

Both of them looks at the boy with analyzing eyes and realized who is was. Amethyst gasps with her eyes also wide but she didn't drop her weapon. Garnet's eyes were wide but you could see them because of her shades.

They knew who he was. That was Pearl's long lost brother standing right in front of them next to Steven.

Seeing their reactions, Steven and Danny glances at each other with confusion. What was with their reactions?!

Pearl choked on a sob, trying not to cry again but it wasn't really working for her. It was him. The person that she was waiting for to come back. Her little brother.

Amethyst's eyes were wide with shock and excitement. Her best friend. They finally found her best friend. She waited such a while to see her best friend. She grins with excitement.

Garnet didn't say anything. She was amazed the he came back after such a long time. However something was off, his appearance and where was Emerald? Emerald is always with him. Emerald usually never let him out of her site since she is pretty much obsessed with Larimar. Did something bad happened to him?

Steven and Danny still both looked at the Crystal Gems with confusion. It wasn't because that they were standing there not moving. It was their reactions that confused them greatly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steven asked being the first one to speak. Pearl shakes her head with tears still in her eyes. "No you did nothing wrong."

Danny fearfully looks at them. He subconsciously takes a step back. What if they were glancing at them with shock because they _are_ after him. Maybe that's why one of them are sad, seeing him alive. He just wants to get away from them! But Steven trusts them, so maybe they aren't bad. Danny shakes his head. ' _I-I really show stop jumping to conclusions. If they were bad guys they would've already hurt Steven and I...'_ He thought trying not to freak out. He finally decided to voice out what he was thinking.

"Um..." He started but ended up trailing off. Steven and the other three glances towards him. They must have heard him even though his voice was a bit low. Seeing all the stares at him made him look like he was ready to make a break for it. However Larimar stood his ground, he didn't want to show that he is afraid. He takes a deep breath and asks his question out loud.

"W-Who are you people and why are starring at me like that?" He said softly.

No one answered. They still had the same reactions. Danny was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable from this situation with the Crystal Gems.

Steven blinks but his face was now showing concern. He didn't know that Danny would react like that... The hybrid just thought he would act normally like he did before. Maybe it was all of the reactions that the Crystal Gems were showing. Steven also didn't know why Pearl was on a verge of crying again or Amethyst grinning like she just saw a huge buffet that was titled, "Free Food!" or Garnet just staring at him, trying to analyze him the best she can. This was very unusual. Steven decided that maybe he should help his new friend relax.

Danny was not like this one bit. Everyone besides him and his new friend, Steven were frozen in their reactions of seeing him. Which was very strange...he didn't know what was going on.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. His dull eyes glances towards the person that tapped his shoulder which was Steven. Steven gives him a smile that said, "Everything will be okay." This smile help Danny feel a bit better feeling less uncomfortable.

"Are they okay?" The gem asked Steven quietly showing his curiosity about the other gems reactions from seeing him.

Steven shrugs, he had no idea either.

Danny sighs and decided that maybe he should say something that will snap them out of their states.

"U-Um excuse me, but are you three okay? Your starring at me which is kinda creeping me out..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck showing his nervousness.

This statement finally snap them out of their trances.

"S-Sorry...its just that we haven't seen you in such a while." Pearl said softly trying not to cry in front of her little brother.

"Yeah we really miss you..." Amethyst said with a small smile.

Garnet simply nods.

Danny and Steven blinks and looks each other with confusion.

They know Larimar? But how?

"H-How do you know me?" He asked voicing out his confusion.

Pearl silently gasps. Why did her brother not recognize his family, who has been waiting for him to come home in such a long time. Something is wrong...but what? She tries calm down and thankfully she was able to. She softly smile and put a hand on his shoulder. He glances at with a confused look asking for more answers than the ones that he already has.

"Danny...we're your family and friends." She said softly.

His eyes widened from that statement. This time he could not hold the tears back like he was able to. He chokes on a sob and lands on his knees as they gave out on him. Tears drip on the sandy beach.

The Crystal Gems heard sobs from the boy with the cracked gem. Pearl frowns and bends down to the same height as him. He slowly looks up with stray tears on his cheeks. His dull blue eyes held sadness and pain.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry...i-it's just that I have been trapped in that thermos for while, I-I don't even know h-how long." He said softly trying to look happy but all the Crystal Gems saw was the negative emotions by his tears.

Pearl hugs her brother. "Shh...it's alright you can let out all of that pain that you held on." She said to him comfortably.

He chokes on another sob and nods slowly. He finally lets out of that pain with more tears dripping on the sand. He hugs his older sister tight and continues to sob not caring if the others were watching.

Pearl whispered comforting words to him. She felt her tears coming out of her eyes again but she pushes them back. She had to stay strong for him. If she cried with him it wouldn't help the situation at all.

Steven softly smiles. Danny was finally reunited with his family after such a long time. He glances away from the siblings and looks at Garnet and Amethyst. Amethyst was smiling and had tears in her eyes that showed joy for them. While Garnet was also smiling with joy minus the tears since Garnet never cries.

Danny's period of separation from his family and friends is finally over.

 ***Breaths out a sigh* FINISH! Oh man that was a drag...**

 **Okay I** **apologize for not updating this chapter as quickly as possible. It just that I was overwhelmed with homework, tests, quizzes and a research paper coming up. By the way did I mention homework. Yesterday I had my wisdom teeth taken out which isn't a party but at least they are out. Now I don't have to worry about them anymore.**

 **Also I made a twitter account since I'm not always on the computer that much but that doesn't mean I won't be on my phone.**

 **My twitter account is the_howlingpack**

 **You may add me and ask any questions.**

 **Got to go, totally pain right now! Bye!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Wounds Can Heal

**A.N: Boo! Here is a new chapter for all of my patient readers.**

 **Danny: How come you never told me that I would be in this story?**

 **Moon: *rises an eyebrow* How did you not know? This is a crossover of your show and Steven Universe.**

 **Danny: Because I never noticed!**

 **Moon: Wow you are really going by your nickname. Clueless One.**

 **Danny: I'm not clueless!**

 **Moon: *Una** **mused* Right...so anyway Pearl can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Pearl: Of course, Moon! Moon has no ownership to these two shows, Danny Phantom and Steven Universe. The only thing she owns is this well made story about us.**

 **Moon: Thank you, Pearl. Enjoy this chapter and Danny, you really are clueless...**

 **Danny: *glares at her with a groan***

Chapter 5

The sounds of sobs quiet down.

Larimar's grip on Pearl's waist loosens as he slowly lets go of his sister from the harsh grip he had on her. Slowly, he looks up from Pearl's shoulders and wince from seeing the other Crystal Gems starring at him.

Quickly, he wipes off the stray tears that were on his wet cheeks. He didn't want to show his weak side to them since he might or might not know them. He was a warrior, damn it! A warrior who fought for his own freedom with his friends and family by his side. A warrior that never gives up and here he was crying in his sister's arms like a little baby. And the stares from them doesn't help, it only makes it worse. It made him feel awkward and unwanted but he knew that wasn't true. This, this was his family and friends that will help him get through his terrible pain that resides in his heart.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder behind his sister that made him wince again. His shoulders tense from the gentle and soothing touch. Slowly, he looks up to the person that was touching him and found a concerned Steven in his view. His shoulders relax instantly from seeing his new friend that saved him from that forever containment.

Steven softly smiles seeing Danny slowly relax from his touch. However he still held concern for his new friend. It's not everyday you were trapped in a thermos for a long time and suddenly you're free. Steven is really glad that he found him. No one deserves being alone and away from their family and friends.

 _'Did you do something that made them want revenge on you? Why would someone do this? Must someone be this cruel to you, Danny?'_

Immediately he shakes his head a tiny bit so it wouldn't be noticeable to the others. He mustn't think of these crazy thoughts, he was jumping to conclusions and he doesn't even know what happened before Larimar got trapped in that rusty thermos. Maybe it was best not to mention this topic when his new friend was like this...

Danny softly sighs and smiles at Steven who smiled back at him. However the concern for his friend was still etched on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wince at you. I'm just dealing with..um..." Danny trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence. It was also because he didn't want to have a break down like before.

Steven knew what he meant but he didn't dare say those two little words: Mental Breakdown.

Danny might have another one and that second one might be worse than the last.

"Hey, it's okay. Your with the good guys who you actually know." A voice said ranging out from the silent moment of despair.

Larimar slowly turns around to see who said that and this was the very first time, he saw the other two Crystal Gems. Amethyst who said that statement was smiling ear to ear to help him ease up a bit. Thankfully, it worked. She looked familiar in his dull blue eyes but he couldn't place it...

"I-I'm glad I found the good guys. I don't know what I w-would have done alone..." He said softly trying to muster up a small smile but that smile held sadness.

Garnet didn't say anything. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she couldn't help but looked troubled from the statement that Larimar had made.

Seeing the smile made Pearl frown. Something was wrong. Very wrong. However she couldn't figure it out... What went wrong when her little brother got contained in that prison? That smile was not one of those usual smiles that he usually has. It's just not right.

This thought in her mind almost brought her to tears again but she pushes them away with her willpower. She will not cry. She won't. Not for her little brother's sake.

Seeing her best friend's smile made Amethyst frown deeply. Her smile had faded away from the emotions that came tenfold on herself. _'Danny, are you okay?'_ She thought to herself with a troubled expression.

Danny frowns seeing them this sad. Did he do something wrong? He hope not...

"Are you all alright? I'm sorry. I was only trying to bring your spirits up...but I guess it didn't work..." He said sadly with a small sigh.

Everyone's heads shot up to glance at Danny and each gave him a look. One gave him confusion, two gave him concern and another one gave him a blank look. However, you couldn't see her eyes to tell what her emotions were.

Danny sighs again with his frown deepening but didn't say anything this time. Steven frowns showing his concern. He needed to say something to Danny. He didn't want to see that frown anymore. Everyone, especially Pearl is relieved that Larimar's okay. However he's not. Danny looks truly broken with his dull icy blue eyes.

"Hey, you did bring our spirits up." Steven said confidently to his new friend.

Danny blinks with a confused look. "I did?"

The hybrid nods. "You did. You brought everyone's spirits by getting free from that thermos. Especially Pearl."

Pearl wince from hearing her name. She glances at Steven who was grinning and the gem softly smiles with a nod.

"I-It's true. I didn't know where you were and I was so worried about you after all this t-time. I-I am so grateful that Steven found you." Pearl said softly choking on her sobs, trying not to cry again.

The formally trapped boy's eyes widened a bit. "Really? Is that true? Did I really brightened your spirits when I was free from that thermos?" He asked with a rise eyebrow. His dull eyes revealed some curiosity.

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, we really missed you, Danny." She said with a huge smile.

Garnet nodded with a small smile and Steven's smile brightens.

Danny felt tears in his eyes again but he didn't hold them back. He didn't want to, he felt tired of holding everything back. He just wasn't done letting all of his pain out. When he was done with all the pain gone, he won't cry anymore. He is a proud warrior in battle and warriors shouldn't cry, that just shows weakness. However, sometimes it doesn't hurt to cry.

Slowly, he grins revealing his fangs more but no one freak out which was a relief.

However, that all ended when Danny felt a sharp pain in his back. His eyes widened and he hisses in pain. The others looked at each other in alarm. The cracked gem tried to muster a smile to show that it was nothing but the pain got worst as minutes pass. He felt like he wanted to scream but he didn't let any sound out.

The Crystal Gems showed looks of alarm, they were terrified. Pearl quickly strolled over to where Danny's gem resided. She had to check it out. She had to know if he was going to be okay. She _had_ to. Pearl wouldn't know what to do without her little brother that she loves so much.

She took a glance and gasp with her sky blue eyes wide.

His gem looked like it was going to shatter from any reckless movement.

They need to fix it _now_.

Danny gasps in pain and looks up at his sister with his scared dull eyes.

"D-Don't l-leave m-me...I-I d-don't want to b-be a-alone a-again." He said in a stuttering cracked voice.

This made Pearl's innocent heart crack into two. They need to fix his gem NOW! Or all hope will be lost for Danny.

Steven's eyes were filled with tears, he didn't want to lose his friend. Whatever pain he was in, he need to help Danny or he'll feel so useless like usual. He didn't like standing there doing nothing while his friends get hurt. It's not fair!

"STEVEN!"

This shout brought him out of his thoughts. He turns to the direction of the voice and sees Pearl's tear-stained face. This almost brought him to tears as well but he held them back. He will cry later but not right now.

Amethyst's eyes were wide as dinner plates. She was terrified for her best friend who was in horrifying pain. She couldn't move, she was frozen in fear. She couldn't breath or think. The only thoughts that were on her mind were Danny. Danny needs saving. Now.

Someone touches her shoulder that brought her back to reality from all of these thoughts on her mind. She takes a deep breath and looks at the person that touches her shoulder. That person was Garnet who was standing in front of her with her hand on her shoulder.

"We need to help, Danny." She said in her commanding voice but Amethyst knew she was nervous for their friend too.

She slowly nods with her eyes showing fear for their friend. Quickly, all three of the gems ran to where Pearl and Danny were.

Danny's face was clenched in pain from all the damage.

 _He felt so numb. So so damaged. So trapped. Nothing is breakable from his binds. It was so quiet. Nothing he can hear but all he can see is people screaming for him. But for what? What did he do? Dark spots creep up from his vision. Why was it so cold but yet so hot? Can someone help him? Anyone?_

Steven's eyes widenedfrom horror. His new friend's gem was going to shatter at any moment and he never noticed?!

"DANNY! PLEASE DON'T CLOSE THOSE EYES! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE!" Amethyst screamed at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her face.

Pearl couldn't hold it back, she started to sob. She didn't want to lose her brother... _not again! NO PLEASE NO!_

Garnet held her ground but she felt sadness deep within her. However, she couldn't show it. She is the unbreakable balance on this team. Nothing could break her but this...this was starting to...

Garnet had a plan, she took a glance at Steven who already knew what to do.

His eyes were filled with determination. Slowly, he walks over to the broken gem's body. Pearl and Amethyst were screaming for Danny to stay awake at the top of their lungs with sobs and tears. He ignored it. He _needed_ to save this gem who didn't deserve any of this.

None of it. No one shouldn't deserve any of this pain or suffering. No one.

Danny's eyes were nearly shut but he saw Steven walking over to him. He wanted to say something but he felt like he had no voice to talk from.

Steven kneel down to where Larimar's gem reside and licks his hand with his tongue getting enough spit for the healing process.

Danny looks dazed and confused seeing what Steven was doing but he said nothing. He was in so much pain that he didn't care. It was over.

Everything about him was over!

 _'Please work. I need to save my friend...'_ He thought to himself and puts his hand filled with spit on Danny's icy blue gem.

Danny shivered but it wasn't from the cold or the heat of his pain, it was whatever Steven did on his gem.

It felt...weird.

His gem starts to glow a bright light blue.

Two sharp blue wings sprout out of his gem. They were made out of thick ice like it would never shatter. Soon, they faded back into his gem.

His eyes glowed a bit of the light blue but it was only a minute before it dimmed back to his normal eye color. However, his eyes were starting to close again.

God, he felt so tired.

He just wanted to sleep.

So he did.

The last thing he saw was Steven's grinning face and then darkness.

 ***Grins* Well look at this, a new chapter done! I am so sorry that I left you guys hanging till now. Everything on my doc manager was deleted. Everything. Which made the writing process longer but at least I had this chapter written somewhere else besides**

 **I really hope this help you but the adventure is not over. See you next time on the next chapter my fellow readers!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Coming

**A.N: Aloha, my fellow readers! Thanks for being patient. I have a new chapter all written for you all.**

 **Danny: This one with probably be short...**

 **Moon: Danny's right. I'm not really sure if this is more than a thousand words. This is my first time trying to write a long chapter on paper instead of typing it like I usually do. So if this is short than the next chapter will be longer for you all.**

 **Danny: Could we just get this story started? Your boring me with your long** **explanations. *bored look***

 **Moon: *growls* It wasn't that long!**

 **Danny: *rolls eyes* Yeah it was.**

 **Moon: *feeling irritated* Could someone please do the disclaimer before I do something that I'll probably regret.**

 **Steven: *cheerfully smiles* Sure! Disclaimer: This author doesn't own either shows, only this story: Cold Freedom! We hope you all enjoy this story!**

Chapter 6

 _The clock rang at the stroke of midnight. An unknown voice whispers something but no one could hear it._

 _Tick Tock..._

 _"Beware." The same voice said a bit louder but it still held its whispering. The voice carried a raspy and mysterious tone in its voice._

 _It was a dark and ominous. Everywhere was faded with the color of a dark gray. There was nothing that could be seen. Nothing that would amazed you. Only a plain and boring view that no one would look at it twice._

 _Tick Tock Tic-_

 _"Beware. Beware ." The same voice explained louder than before._

 _There was nothing that could be seen in this ominous and faded void._

 _"W-Where am I?"_

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock..._

 _"Beware! Young one!" Another raspy voice explained but this voice was louder than the other one._

 _"W-Who are you?" He asked again but with a different question. However he got no direct answer from either voices._

 _"Darkness! Lies in your future!" The second voice with a soft but dangerous growl._

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock._

 _"Please! Tell me, who are you!" He explains with a tiny bit of fear._

 _He wasn't that scared but he was just curious on what the hell was going on._

 _The sounds of the clock ticking got louder and louder as seconds passed._

 _-ick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock T-!_

 _There was no answer to his calls from the mysterious voices. Nothing._

 _Only silence and darkness._

 _No no no, he didn't want to be alone, not again. Wasn't he just reunited with his family and friends. Wasn't he freed from the darkness and silence._

 _He wanted to be free again, just like before. Away from the darkness._

 _He wants to be his loved ones, hugging them like he never left. He wants to stay by their sides like they were for him when he was a lost boy with no freedom and a shattered lonely heart._

 _He doesn't want this to happen. No not again! Please...no!_

 _He called out his loved ones with hope in his tone but no reply came._

 _He was alone...again..._

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Toc-!_

 _"There will be darkness and betrayal in your future, young one! Be very aware!" Both mysterious voices screamed out at the same time._

 _The young one flinches from their anoymous loud voices filling the quiet air._

 _He wanted to run. Away from the darkness and silence. Away from the voices that were lingering in the tense air being unseen._

 _However he couldn't._

 _Tick Tock-!_

 _He was a warrior, born to fight! Even through physical and mental situations that cannot be describable, he must fight this!_

 _Without any hesitations, he must fight like a true warrior that he was born to be._

 _He can't give in to the darkness like before._

 _TICK TOCK!_

 _The sounds from the clock got louder._

 _And louder._

 _He covers his sensitive ears and cringes in pain from the sound while closing his eyes._

 _DING DONG!_

 _He felt his head starting to spin from the harsh sound, killing his eardrums in destructive ways._

 _The young little boy collapses on his knees feeling exhausted from the throbbing pain that has caused him to suffer._

 _I-It hurts and he wants it all to end._

 _The pain._

 _The suffering._

 _The loneliness._

 _EvErYtHiNg!_

 _All of it._

 _The little boy wants it all to go away. But it didn't happen, it kept getting worse._

 _The mysterious voices wouldn't stop repeating their ominous messages._

 _Tears filled his eyes from all of the horrible sounds that was radiating painfully in his ears._

 _"Stop...please..." He whispered quietly but they didn't hear or listened to the boy._

 _The loud voices and harsh sounds from an unknown clock kept repeating their horrifying torture to the scared little boy._

 _Opening his eyes, the tears trailed down his cheeks. He clenched his teeth feeling the pain worsened in his ears._

 _He finally had enough._

 _Wanting to express his pain, he did what any scared little boy would had done._

 _The boy screamed at the top of his lungs._

 _He was done._

 _He didn't want to be hear any more._

 _He hated it._

 _'Can't this nightmare end?' He asked himself miserably as he continued to scream._

 _Soon enough his screams lessened with nothing._

 _Breathing harshly, he tried to get up but he felt too tired to move his muscles. Opening his dazed eyes, he sees a shadow in front of his blurry line of vision. Slowly he looks up to see the unknown figure a bit better._

 _When he could see more clearly, he saw that person was wearing a cloak with the hood and everything. It pretty much looked liked the rip-off version of the Grim Reaper minus the scythe. However he had a strange staff that had a clock at the top. The boy also noticed the strange figure had a mysterious air around it._

 _"W-Who are you...?" The little boy asked softly with his voice filled with fear. Hopefully, it wouldn't act like the voices. The figure didn't answer._

 _The boy slowly glances up to the cloaked figure and tried to look into his eyes._

 _He needed to know if this unknown stranger is good or evil._

 _But he couldn't see his eyes._

 _All the nervous little boy saw was a dark shadow covering the mysterious person's entire face._

 _He didn't know what to say or do through this situation._

 _He didn't know if it was even human._

 _"Then let's see if you have what it takes, to face your mystic future." It whispered quietly to the boy who heard its strange statement clearly._

 _This statement will never be forgotten to scared little boy._

 _The boy flinches and begins to back away but he couldn't move._

 _He felt like he was frozen in place with utter fear. His eyes were wide as he stared at the cloaked being._

 _He wanted to scream but no sound came out of his mouth._

 _Not yet._

 _It chuckled softly and said two little words that made his fear increase into panic._

 _"Time in."_

 _And it disappeared out of thin air._

 _The boy screamed as the mysterious cloaked figure disappeared out of his sight._

 _He wanted to get away but he knew that he could not._

 _It was inevitable._

 _Darkness filled his vision and he knew no more._

* * *

The only sound was the ocean waving back and forth with its beautiful waves through the sand.

Steven lets out a sigh of relief seeing the unconscious gem they managed to save was still breathing. His breathes were calm and soft like soothing snow blowing everywhere. He was so glad that his friend was alright. A tear streamed down his cheek as he sadly smiled.

Garnet was the first one to notice the tears filling his eyes.

"Steven?"

Her voice broke the deadly silence that has been made a few moments ago after Danny was healed.

Pearl and Amethyst gives a glance towards Steven with their faces filled with worry.

Hearing the hint of worry in her voice broke the hybrid out of his trance. Quickly, he wipes away the tears so he wouldn't know anyone that he was crying...or well starting to...

Garnet walked over to him and bent down to his level. She puts a finger under his eye and wipes a forgotten tear away.

"Hey, it's alright now. Everything will be okay." She said in a soft voice, bending down and wrapping her arm around him giving him a source of comfort. Steven melts into her comfort with another sigh.

"I know. I know. I just don't know if he's alright." He said softly gesturing to the unconscious gem that was just healed a few moments ago.

"He'll be fine." She said with no hesitation or wavering in her voice but understanding.

"How do you know that?" He asked rising an eyebrow with his eyes filled with curiosity.

She smiles softly and ruffled his curly blackish brown hair. "Trust me, Danny would never give up without a fight."

Steven nodded slowly and takes a glance back at his new friend, only to notice the changes in his appearance.

Instead of having a darker skin tone, it was now actually lighter than before. The color was the shade of the sky during a clear sunny bright day. His hair was now raven black which was a big difference to the salty grey from before. Whatever clothes was black were now white. The same thing happened for the white that is now the color black. His colors for his clothes were completely reverse.

He almost looked like a completely different person if you haven't notice the larimar gem in the middle of his back.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other with small smiles knowing that he'll be okay! They saw from where they were standing that his gem was fully healed and not at the urge of disintegration.

Steven slowly walked over to his motionless friend and bend down to get a closer look. He gently puts a hand on the gem with one thought in his mind.

 _'Please be okay, Danny.'_

Right when that thought had occur, the healed gem immediately opened his eyes with a sharp gasp.

Hearing the sharp gasp, each of the Crystal Gems' eyes sparkled with relief and glee.

His eyes were opened as wide as dinner plates as his breaths were in harsh pants.

 _'H-His eyes...they changed?'_ Steven thought to himself noticing the differences before the hybrid's healing spit was dropped on the gem.

Instead of the depressing pale blue, they were a bright deep blue pair of eyes. The gem's eyes were similar when they were dull but they had much more life than before. However Steven was unable to tell if there was conflicting emotions deep within the gem's irises.

Inhale. Exhale.

Those were the two words that were echoing in his mind. Slowly and calmly, he tried his hardest to relax from this horrible panic attack that had erupt when he came to his senses.

He needed to relax but his harsh pants were making it really hard...damn it!

 _'S-Stay focus...and calm...relax...'_ He thought to himself with his eyes filled with wild panic.

After two seconds later, his concentration shattered into a million of pieces when someone touched his arm.

He looks up with his eyes looking feral with his sharp long fangs baring at the person that had _dared_ to bother him.

Pearl.

She tried her hardest not to shriek in fear from the feral appearance of her younger brother.

Immediately, she relaxed. She understood that he was just afraid of everything around him which leads to a panic attack due to anxiety. She just has to make him relax and be able to see clearly again.

Slowly she found the words coming out of her mouth like a calm and soothing waterfall.

"Danny..it's alright. Everything is fine. Your whole family is here. Everyone. Your not alone again. And you never will be." She softly wrapping her slender arms around her beloved younger brother.

 _'Pearl...everyone...I'm home...'_ A thought that had occurred through his scared mind. Slowly his feral eyes that were starting to relax, slowly looked into Pearl's soft sea blue eyes.

Tears started to prickle through the damaged dam and he choked out only but two little words that he knew were finally true.

To himself.

And to the reality that he wanted to happen.

" _I'm home."_

With those two words spoken, the Crystal Gems looked at each other with soft smiles, knowing that those words held a real meaning to their loved one..

 ***sighs in relief* Man, did that take a while. Writer blocks are a total pain but the good thing is that this chapter is finally done! I really hope you enjoyed this dramatic scene, it took me a while to figure it out...but here it is!**

 **Alright the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **Later!**

 **-The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rose Thorns Becoming

**A.N: I have returned my fellow readers! Let's get this story started.**

 **Danny: Finally! It took you long enough.**

 **Moon: *Ignores him and does the disclaimer***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Steven Universe only their respective owners do.**

Chapter 7:

The Rose's Thorns Becoming Uncovered

They were finally reunited.

Danny looks at his sister with a growing smile on his face.

"I-I'm actually home!" He explained with a chuckle which slowly turned into a laugh of happiness.

He couldn't help but repeat that to himself. He was just so happy even though it felt like a dream...

Steven looked at the gem with his brown eyes filled with hope before his face broke into a wide smile. He chuckled slightly which caught the attention of the black haired gem. The gem slowly got up and let go of the arms of his older sister and walked over to him.

The hybrid blinked when he felt arms wrapped around him.

 _"Thank you, Steven Universe."_

With a soft chuckle, the boy hugs him back as the three members of the Crystal Gems watched with a few tears in their eyes.

Slowly, Danny let's go of Steven and looks deep within his dark brown eyes that seemed really familiar to him. He smiles slightly before looking at the other gems.

Amethyst grins seeing her best friend looking very much alive than before. She couldn't help on containing the excitement as she ran over to Larimar while ignoring the cries that her fellow teammates were making.

"SPOOKY!" She explained with a wild grin before crashing into him.

He grunts when his bottom hits the ground.

Before anyone could react, he started laughing before giving Amethyst a big tight hug.

"Hahaha...it's great to see you too, shorty." He said between laughs, making Amethyst pout from the nickname.

With a wide smile, he glances up to everyone.

However that smile soon turned into a frown which begins to deepen.

Slowly letting go of the grip he had on Amethyst, he slowly got up. Everyone was quiet from what had occurred.

His cleared icy blue eyes scanned each and everyone of the Crystal Gems with curiosity. He counted each of them in his mind and realized that someone was missing.

Their leader.

His eyes dart around with absolute worry for the person that is missing from the group.

Where was she?

Each of the Crystal Gems knew that something was wrong with their friend. They had already notice his eyes darting with a look of worry on his light blue face and they had a bad feeling about it.

Amethyst was the first one to say something.

"Uh Spooky is there something the matter?" She said uncertainty with a rise eyebrow.

His head looked over to her and he slowly nodded.

"What is it?" Garnet said that mostly sounded like a demand but no one seem to notice.

Larimar shuffles a bit before speaking.

"I-It's just...where's Rose?" He blurted out with a hint of hesitation.

No one spoke a word after that sentence came out.

However everyone's reactions were completely different to Danny's opinion and it was the complete truth.

Pearl's reaction was a depression look which reveals that she would soon burst into tears.

Amethyst looked really upset like she just wanted to beat something really hard.

Steven's face had the look of worry, nervousness and awkwardness? The boy couldn't stop rubbing one of his arms as he tried not to bolt from fear of something...

And Garnet just remained emotionless as usual.

The blue gem glanced at each of their expression with confusion.

"D-Did something happen that I should be aware about?" He asked finally voicing his confusion after a moment of silence.

No answer.

Only silence was his answer.

He waited a few moments before sighing softly.

"Guys, where's Rose? Is she on a mission that I wasn't told of?" He asked again waiting for any reply.

Pearl was the only one that shook her head to answer his question.

The silence continued.

Danny started to feel the sense of impatience.

"Would someone please answer my questions? Don't I have the right to know?" He asked irritation in his normally calm tone.

Steven fidgets with a look of uncertainty.

"Y-You're not going to like this..." He said very quietly which Larimar had heard.

"What do you mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Steven gulps from the look in his eyes.

"W-Well you see, she-"

"Rose is dead." Amethyst said simply with no emotion in her voice.

Pearl was able to snap out of her depressing funk from the harsh statement that came from the usually happy purple gem.

"Amethyst!" She explained with a disapproving look to the gem that had utter those terrible words.

Danny's eyes had widened in shock and horror.

"W-What? R-Rose is d-dead..." He explained softly in disbelief.

He looks at Pearl with terror from this terrible thought. "P-Please don't tell me it's true. Pearl is it true? Is Rose dead? If it had occur, what happened?" He said starting to feel the intake of tears from his icy blue eyes.

Pearl sent Amethyst a dirty look from the sheer comment that created a sense of horrifying tragedy which wasn't the case.

She sighs softly calming herself down so she wouldn't get angry, it would make the situation much worse.

She walked slowly to her younger brother who was shaking. Gently, she puts a hand on his shoulder and thankfully he didn't wince from the touch. That meant he needed the comfort that was willingly given and he wanted it.

Locking her aqua blue eyes to his icy ones, she slowly shook her head.

Danny looked at her with broken hope in his eyes who had waited to see their former leader of the rebellion.

"Danny. What Amethyst said isn't true, she's only in one of her depressing moods." She said softly giving her brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He looks at her with a hint of fragile hope in his eyes that made her heart want to shatter into a million of pieces.

"Really? Rose is alive and well?"

She sighs softly not knowing how to explain this situation to her brother.

"N-Not exactly."

He gives her a glance of absolute worry and fear.

"What do you mean? Is she alright? Don't tell me...d-did she get shattered?" He puts his hand on her shoulder with his voice cracking slightly.

Pearl wanted to just burst into tears at the sheer thought of Rose shattering but she held herself strong.

"N-No. Rose didn't get shattered. She's alright. She just..." She trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

She what? Pearl, what happened?" He asked putting his other hand on her other shoulder softly.

His sister didn't know what to say. It was like the words just disappear right out of her reach.

Danny looks at her with his eyes filled with hope. His eyes revealed that he wanted to know what had occurred. He wanted answers but she didn't know how...

"Well you see little brother..." She started before getting interrupted.

"Danny?" A soft voice uttered that name with a hint of worry.

Larimar smiled slightly knowing that voice and turns towards the direction of it.

He noticed that Steven was fidgeting and looking very nervous that also looked like a bit of panic. That smile soon turned into a frown which begins to deepen.

"Steven...what's the matter?" He asked softly walking over to him.

Steven wince from the sound of his new friend's voice.

Danny glanced at Pearl who was looking at the boy with worry that made him feel the same emotion for him as well.

He walks closer to the boy slowly as he tried not to cause any panic.

"Steven, what's the matter?" He repeated in the same tone as he bent down to the hybrid's level of height.

The boy tries to take a deep breath to calm himself but he just couldn't. He was afraid. Of what his heritage is. The thought of Danny screaming at him with tears in those ice filled eyes scared him to a high extent.

He didn't want to lose his friend because of his mother.

He felt that if he told him, he would lose all of that kindness that was in the gem's heart. The hybrid felt like nothing and he couldn't control the tightness in his heart from all of the guilt of being born. The Crystal Gems already gave him the guilt as it is. It was painful enough but Danny would just make it harder to get rid of it.

He let out a shaky sigh as he tried to relax. Danny's curious blue eyes didn't help much but he needed to know the truth.

The truth that might end his friendship with Danny, the gem that he just freed.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder that made him wince again.

He looked behind and saw Garnet standing with a small smile on her usual emotionless face.

"Steven. Go ahead, tell Danny what you need to."

Steven gulp before nodding.

He gave a glance at Danny who looked at him confusingly.

"Steven, what's the matter?" His new friend that he will possibly lose asked with a look of worry and confusion on his face.

"Well...you see Danny...I-I uh need to tell you something..." He trailed off with a nervous smile.

Larimar smiled softly and nodded. "You can tell me anything and I'll try my absolute best to understand."

"I-I'm Rose's son."

Danny blinks before looking at him with confusion. He glances at the other Crystal Gems who were nodding to agree with the boy.

"H-How is that possible?"

Steven fidget a bit before continuing. "I-I'm not sure. All I know is that mom and dad both fell in love with each other..." He said before he felt a tear slid down his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I know you miss mom and had a great relationship but please don't feel ang-"

He stopped when he felt arms wrapping around his small body.

"Love is a beautiful thing. Your mom and dad had created you by this emotion. It's alright, Steven. I understand." He heard Danny mumbled those comforting words in his ears which made him want to cry harder. And he did.

Pearl and the other Crystal Gems looked at each other with a small smile before walking over to the hybrid and blue gem.

Steven never felt so much relief before in his life.

He sense that this gem had a great judgement for everyone.

Including him...

 **Alright here it is! I hope you guys loved this chapter...I felt like I did an alright job on this. I'm glad I got this done. If you have any questions, please send me a message and I will reply as fast as I can.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


End file.
